


Shock

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Facial, Fisting, Hinted brainwashing, M/M, Multi, Oral, Other, dub-con, mentions of torture, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Throk discovers the fate of one of the traitors of Zarkon…





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a very dark place with my muse when writing this on my tumblr sinfultrails, this takes place in an au where Thace survives and is not the Druids pet.
> 
> Also I do not in anyway support non-con in real life this is purely for fictional angst purposes.
> 
> Any questions or requests drop me an ask or IM me on tumblr. Good day!

Throk wanted to snarl. He wanted to fight. He wanted to scream. 

Unfortunately those were not options in his current state. Bound to a table, armor ripped, and body exhausted from the shocks….but that’s not the worst of it….oh stars no not in the slightest….

Between his legs, his cock had hardened from the constant shocks as his body involuntarily reacted to he treatment. He couldn’t help it….he couldn’t help it….!

“My my Commander Throk…..”

He grits his teeth when one of them spoke. His ears pinned back against his head as he shook a bit angrily. 

“I didn’t think you were quite th masochist…..however as much as we would like to explore this, I’m afraid interrogations come first…”

_Sick….fuckers….you’re all sick_ ….

If he ever for out of here, he would fucking kill them, ALL of them, every single one—

Throk froze as there was movement. Followed by the soft rattling of chains. There’s a soft mewl then the sound of movement. He looks into the shadows, eyes narrowed as he tried to make out what was happening…

His whole body stiffened as a face he’d never thought he’d see again crawls into the light with a skin tight collar around his neck and with glazed, distant eyes. He looked up at Throk as he was completely naked save for the collar before the former commander. 

When those eyes landed on the cock, a soft noise escapes him as a smile forms on his face at the sight of it,

“Thankfully…we have such a good pet to take care of your problem before he resume,” the head Druid lightly traced his hand over Thace’s head, “Go on then…you’ve been so good lately you earned a treat….”

Thace mewled and crawled to Throk, sitting up on his knees and looking up at him like a needy, sick dog looking at him. Throk stared at him, completely stunned as his ears lowered and swallowed thickly.

“You….He….” his voice was hoarse as he started at his former comrade.

The Druid lightly traced down his spine and slowly traced over Thace’s ass to between his legs, humming quietly. Thace gasps and Throk made a soft choked noise as Thace slowly licked up along his shaft. He looked like he was in heaven as he swiped his tongue along the tip.

Throk grits his teeth and bowed his head “Mmmm….you….what did you….?”

The Druid chuckled and he leaned down to squat behind him.

“I am surprised you cared to ask, Commander,” there’s a quiet, wet sound of fingers rubbing over wet folds, “After the explosion, we found the traitor still alive after everything. He still had some fight in him too surprisingly, but this time since we didn’t have to interrogate him…well….”

Thace closed his mouth over the tip and suckled on it, ears lowered as he focused on the task. His thighs tremble as fingers move slowly into his gaping slit that had been stretched wide open and still had slick and lubricant with a small hint of blood dribbled down his thighs.

“We….re trained him you could say….” 

Thace’s eyes flashed a light purple before returning to their glazed yellow as he started to take more of Throk’s cock into his mouth. Throk choked as he felt the back of Thace’s throat. He closed his eyes shut and grit his teeth at the pleasure that slowly spreads through him. 

He….couldn’t watch. Thace may have been a traitor…..but even he didn’t deserve that fate….

“He makes quite a lovely toy doesn’t he? So pliant….” there’s another wet sound. Thace moaned around the cock, bobbing his head slowly as he pushed his hips back, “…and open….I love how he can take my whole hand now…..”

Throk jerked a bit, and grits his teeth harder as he tilts his head back. He bucked his hips forwards with a grunt when Thace cried out around him, those pretty soft lips stretching around him….

Just like before…..

_No….this is nothing like before_ ….

Thace started moaning and bucking his hips back as the Druid leans over him and gently grips Thace’s head and presses on it to take the cock down his throat as he starts moving his hand in and out of the pliant, gaping slit.

Thace’s lips brush over the base as he reads he reached up shakily to hold Throk’s thighs. He rode the fist deep inside of him, his legs shaking as his slick dribbles down his legs.

“His mouth feels amazing doesn’t it?”

“Shhh…shut up….mmmm…” Throk grits out, as he bucks his hips involuntarily “J-just shut up…!”

“But don’t you see? He’s bringing you such pleasure while I bring him some. He’s where he belongs….on his knees like a sweet little whore….”

“Shut UP! Nnnngh…!” He breathed heavily and grits his teeth, arching as he shakes, “Q-quiznak….aaah….nnngh….!”

Thace sucked harder around him, and looked up at him, before he’s pulled off by the Druid. 

“Pump him now pet…” the Druid twisted his fist inside him, earning a moan, “And ask him to cum on that pretty face…..”

Thace mewled as he slowly closed his hands over the pulsing cock and uses the pre cum and his saliva to pump him as best he can.

“Th-Thace no….Thace you don’t….nnnngh…..! Please you don’t…have t-to—-oooooooooh fuck…….!!!!!!”

The broken pet licked over the tip again as he pumps him hard and rides his master’s hand, gasping, “P-please….please cum on my face, Commander….!” 

Throk grits his teeth “Thace….”

“Please….!” He sounded so broken…. “Please I need it Commander sir….please….please….!”

The former commander started to shake and grits his teeth, “N…No….Th-Thace—Aaaah!”

Thace mewled as thick ropes of cum stain all over his face. He closed his eye as it stains over him, trembling slightly. Throk shook harshly and looked down hands twitching in their bindings. 

He opened his eyes slowly when there’s a loud whimper as Thace I pulled back, against the Druid, his legs open and showing his slit—swollen, stretched and barely twitching—taking in the druid’s whole hand as the omega bucks his hips down needily.

“O-Oh oh oh oh master…..!”

“Look at him. Look at how he takes it…a traitor reduced to a sweet fuck toy for all to use….Arent you happier serving us than going against us?”

Throk grits his teeth harder at th keen of agreement Thace gave off. No…no….this isn’t happening….not to him….

“St…stop….”

“Stop? Why Commander….”

Thace sobbed as the Druid slipped in a second fist inside him, making him cry out and give off a small needy sob.Throk’s eyes widened and he shook.

“..we’ve only just begun.”


End file.
